A microlens may be manufactured to improve optical integrity in a pixel array region of an image sensor. Example FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a microlens structure of an image sensor. Microlenses 20 may be on and/or over color filters 10. All of microlenses 20 may have substantially the same shape. Due to a predetermined shape, the incident angle of light onto an edge of a pixel may increase.
As the incident angle of light increases at the edge of a pixel, the incident angles of light incident onto the center and edge portions of the pixel may be as large as 20° to 30°. Accordingly, sensitivity may gradually deteriorate from a center portion to an edge portions of a chip, which may result in light shading that may degrade image quality.